Dutiful Passage
Info on Dutiful Passage *Dutiful Passage Solcintra Liad (ship ID) *Property of Clan Korval *The premier Tree-and-Dragon Trade Ship **Korval's flagship *Entered service in 1320 *Huge, well-maintained, with numerous cargo pods. *A state reception room: "Carpet, vaulted ceiling, well-lit and spacious, with Terran and Liaden sized chairs and loungers in equal proportion, a podium, and a mural of an enormous tree in full growth with a winged dragon..."Conflict of Honors, chapter 6 audible version Crew per Book Pilot of Korval Pilot of Korval *Petrella yos'Galan, Captain and Trader *Er Thom yos'Galan, cabin boy *ven'Ducci, master pilot (Er Thom's piloting tutor) *Bor Gen pin'Ethil, mechanic (gambling addict) Local Custom Local Custom, chapter 28 *Er Thom yos'Galan, Captain and Trader *Kayzin Ne'Zame, First Mate *Ken Rik yo'Lanna, Clan Justus, Cargo Master Scout's Progress Scout's Progress, chapter 26 *Er Thom yos'Galan, Captain and Trader *Kayzin Ne'Zame, First Mate (related to Scout Shadia Ne'Zame) Intelligent Design Intelligent Design *Er Thom yos'Galan, Captain and Trader *Kayzin Ne'Zame, First Mate *Shan yos'Galan, apprentice trader *Ken Rik yo'Lanna, Cargo Master *Val Con yos'Phelium, cabin boy Conflict of Honors *Shan yos'Galan, Captain and Master Trader''Conflict of Honors'', ch 7 *Kayzin Ne'Zame, First Mate *Janice Weatherbee, Second Mate''Conflict of Honors'', ch 10 *Gil Don Balatrin, Third Mate''Conflict of Honors'', ch 27 *Ken Rik, Cargo Master *BillyJo, cook''Conflict of Honors'', ch 6 "Shipyear 65, Tripday 130, Fourth Shift, 18.00 Hours" *Gordon Arbuthnot / Gordy, cabin boy *Rusty Morgenstern, radio tech *Tonee sig'Ella, radio tech *Seth Johnson, maintenance *Lina Faaldom, chief librarian *Priscilla Delacroix y Mendoza, hired with incomplete pilot training. Assigned as pilot-in-training / apprentice second mate with some duties in pet library.Conflict of Honors, chapter 6-8, Audible formatConflict of Honors, Arsdred Port, Magistrates Chamber **48 crew in total, including the captain, when Priscilla signed on''Conflict of Honors'', ch 8 ChangelingChangeling *Shan yos'Galan, Captain and Trader *Ren Zel dea'Judan, pilot *Rusty Morgenstern *Vilt Plan B (before Battle of Lytaxin) *Shan yos'Galan, Captain and Trader''Plan B'', ch 5 *Priscilla Mendoza, First Mate *Ren Zel dea'Judan, pilot second mate *Seth Johnson, maintenance *Ken Rik yo'Lanna, cargo master''Plan B'', ch 12 *Rusty Morgenstern, senior radio technician *Gordy Arbuthnot, associate trader''Carpe Diem'', ch 14 Plan B (during Battle of Lytaxin) Plan B, ch 21 *Priscilla Delacroix y Mendoza, newly promoted to Captain *Ren Zel dea'Judan, newly promoted to First Mate I Dare *Priscilla Mendoza, Captain''I Dare'', ch 43 *Shan yos'Galan, Master Trader *Ren Zel dea'Judan, First Mate *Lina Faaldom, chief librarian''I Dare'', ch 21 Dragon Ship *Priscilla Mendoza, Captain''Dragon Ship'', ch 27 *Shan yos'Galan, Master Trader''Dragon Ship'', ch 27 Alliance of Equals *Priscilla Delacroix y Mendoza, Captain''Alliance of Equals'', ch 1 *Shan yos'Galan, Master Trader''Alliance of Equals'', ch 1 *Danae Tiazan, Clan Erob, First Mate''Alliance of Equals'', ch 14 *Lonan Davis, Second Mate''Alliance of Equals'', ch 28 *Dil Nem Tiazan, Clan Erob, Third Mate''Alliance of Equals'', ch 8 *ira'Barti, Cargo Master''Alliance of Equals'', ch 5 *Jon Schneider, Arms Master''Alliance of Equals'', ch 1 *Sally Triloff, comm tech''Alliance of Equals'', ch 8 *Roner Jerethine, comm tech''Alliance of Equals'', ch 8 *Kris Embrathiri, pilot''Alliance of Equals'', ch 21 *Jorik, pilot''Alliance of Equals'', ch 26 *Kik Strehlir, pilot''Alliance of Equals'', ch 28 *Vanner Higgs, third technician/security''Alliance of Equals'', ch 7 *Lina Faaldom, librarian, culture officer''Alliance of Equals'', ch 2 *Padi yos'Galan, cabin boy, apprentice trader''Alliance of Equals'', ch 5 *Varoth, head hydroponics tech''Alliance of Equals'', ch 2 *Jeri, hydroponics tech''Alliance of Equals'', ch 2 *Faw Chen, incoming hydroponics tech''Alliance of Equals'', ch 2 *Din Ref dea'Ken, outgoing hydroponics tech''Alliance of Equals'', ch 2 *Inleen, hydroponics apprentice''Alliance of Equals'', ch 2 *Brisalia, maintenance''Alliance of Equals'', ch 3 *Riean, cafeteria''Alliance of Equals'', ch 3 *Caz Tar''Alliance of Equals'', ch 3 *Keslis''Alliance of Equals'', ch 3 *Nys Charls''Alliance of Equals'', ch 14 Terrans associated with Dutiful Passage Partial list of Terran employees and contractors *James Abrofinda - Terran smalltrader who does business with yos'Galan''Alliance of Equals'', ch 1 *Gordon Arbuthnot (Gordy) - Dutiful Passage crew, from New Dublin *Roner Jerethine - Dutiful Passage crew *Seth Johnson - Dutiful Passage crew * Priscilla Delacroix y Mendoza - Dutiful Passage crew, captain, from planet Sintia *Rusty Morgenstern - Dutiful Passage crew *Jon Schneider - Dutiful Passage crew *Sally Triloff - Dutiful Passage crew *Janice Weatherbee - Dutiful Passage crew *Varoth - Dutiful Passage crew *Jeri - Dutiful Passage crew References Category:Ships Category:Characters